


零和博弈/zero-sum game

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Brokeback Mountain (2005), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dark, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 作为记者的Quentin Beck收到了一束花
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist, Quentin Beck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 2





	零和博弈/zero-sum game

**Author's Note:**

> bgm/《gingerbread man》——melanie martinez  
> 写Quentin是记者，借用了Jake Gyllenhaal在电影《十二宫（zodiac）》里扮演了记者这一设定，以后可能会接着写下去，说不定会加入铁人（rdj同样在这部电影里出现了）

“你好，昆汀，看起来那个皇后区的小伙子（指Peter Parker）把花送到了。”

昆汀抬起头，废旧的地下车库里漆黑一片。远处传来港口航船一阵长久的鸣笛，在头顶以上十米的地表呼啸着撕扯而过。他小心翼翼地打开手机的手电筒，但呼唤他的人声太远，泛着腐旧黄色的光芒根本触及不到声音的来源，也许我该换个手机了，昆汀眯着眼睛，渔猫般的眼睛里是放大至人类极限的瞳孔——他看到黑暗深处坐着一个矮小的身影，身边有台巨大的机器，昆汀不知道那是什么该死的东西。小型探照灯？他记得那个老好人戈登就是用这方法找来蝙蝠侠的。

“他不过是个孩子，一个高中生。”

“我只是想，你跟他关系那么好……”遥远的声音故作委屈，“而且他也需要赚点外快，顺路送束花对他来说简单极了，这是件双赢的事，不是吗？”

“让我收到一束夹着小丑扑克牌的玫瑰花，上面再写上地址与时间——这在《哥谭纪事报》的大厅里可真是一件小事啊。”

“人总该有点浪漫感。”

“如果我没记错，我们甚至没见过。”

昆汀甚至来不及再分析什么，他只听到一声开关的咬合，眼前便被刺目的白光覆盖，他连忙用手臂挡住眼睛——他猜的没错，只不过他小瞧了这台机器发出的强光。当昆汀再次睁开眼睛时，身前站着一张惨白的脸，扯开一个猩红扭曲的笑容。“你好啊，小丑。”昆汀向后迈开一小步，时准备撤退的防守动作，但嘴角不变的仍是和煦温柔的弧度，真诚、安抚、不带一份伪装。

“这次就算我们见过了。”小丑迅速伸出脚，将昆汀的脚踝一勾。昆汀哪会想到小丑的动作，他只是下意识抓住小丑的西装。于是小丑便就势一拉，将他整个拽进了自己的怀里，他的手臂，粗短，怀抱却结实有力，一点儿不像他乖谬怪诞的荒唐外表，反而像俄亥俄州不羁的牛仔与灿烂的阳光——也许也是严寒冬日封山后的大雪与冻死的羊群。“不用在我面前扮出一副大众情人的模样，我又不是缺少父爱的受虐儿童。”

不情不愿，昆汀握紧了拳头，视线投向远方，聚光灯失修的电线冒出橙红色的火花，像香烟前端跃动着的流星，一跃而下，一闪而过。“小丑，你最好放开我。”昆汀的声音还是那样神秘而富有磁性，哄骗与循循善诱的语气像是丝毫没有意识到抱着自己的是哥谭市臭名昭著的头号罪犯。  
小丑的手臂还是完全没有松开的迹象。

“昆汀——”小丑刻意拖长了音调，俯下整个身体身体贴上昆汀，微微抬起头，翻涌着赤红色血浪的嘴唇碰触上昆汀的耳廓——小丑感到他颤抖了一下——泛起笑容的嘴角冰冷而布满疮疤，满脸的白色粉末下是丑恶的蠕动着的疤痕，直至眼底，雾黑色的眼睛散发出奇异的微光。  
“嗯，我在。”昆汀的声音无异，依旧充满着维多利亚式的温情。

“昆汀——你就像一棵番樱桃，有人这么说过你吗？粉白色的小小花朵，只能结出蓝黑色的果实，像是为了赎罪。表里不一，我的波斯王子。”

昆汀冷笑一声，开始挣脱这个怀抱。没必要再伪装什么了，狰狞的表情是降下的铁幕，宣召一切的开始。远处的轮船又传来一阵挽歌般的轰响，近处的电线发出“噼啪”的燃烧声，聚光灯咆哮着运作，打在深邃立体的五官上的强光在面孔上留下斑驳。

“小丑，游戏才刚刚开始。”昆汀的耳朵上还带着一抹淡淡的红色，“猫抓猫的游戏。”

“‘嗒嗒’，头条新闻！小丑与报社记者昆汀贝克，我留下了我们秘密约会的照片……”

“打算寄给报社吗？”昆汀不屑的笑容锋利如刀，”让我来猜猜明天的头版，是‘社会新闻记者与一号在逃恶棍的爱恨情仇’还是‘头号罪犯小丑行踪暴露，《哥谭纪事报》记者舍命跟踪’？玩这种游戏有意思吗，小丑？你什么时候变成了这么无趣的人？”

“你不认识以前的我，在山上放羊的牛仔总会变得无趣。”伴随着小丑的鼓掌与笑声，灯突然熄灭了，伴随着电路的断裂声，像老式照相机的闪光灯。都是他准备好了的，昆汀突然想到了，就连断电的时间也被安排得恰到好处。

“这不是一个游戏，昆汀，或许对你来说是的。哦不不不，为什么这么严肃？干脆让我们开始一场赌局。”

“那好吧，依你所言，说出你的赌注。”昆汀露出玩味的笑容，幽深的眼睛闪烁着嗜好般的疯狂，声音连贯圆滑，是歌唱般的自由与放荡，是帕格尼尼反复无常的二十四首随想曲，在无边的黑暗中狂响。

“不，别说出来。”黑暗里，小丑用食指轻轻按住昆汀的嘴唇，“说出来就没有趣味了。”

“你想要什么，小丑，告诉我。”昆汀甚至觉得自己在明知故问，答案就在嘴边了，不是吗？

“你知道答案，你一直知道。笑一个。”小丑呵了一口气，复又伸出手揉了揉昆汀紧皱的眉间，“别忘了有空的时候多想想我。你会的，对吗？”像是怨毒的哀诉。

身前的热度一瞬间抽离，快到昆汀没有反应过来。

鼻腔里只剩下廉价漂发液的劣质化学香气。


End file.
